


What Could Have Been

by stuckonyou



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Peggy Carter, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Angie Martinelli, Mentioned Anna Jarvis, Mutual Pining, Not exactly angst but not fluff, Period-Typical Homophobia (implied), bi spy and lesbian thespian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckonyou/pseuds/stuckonyou
Summary: The story of Peggy Carter and Angie Martinelli, their lives as they knew each other, and all that could have been.





	What Could Have Been

For most of her life, Margaret Carter was alone. As a child, she was loved, but never really accepted. She should have been happy, but never truly was. She was raised to be the perfect woman, taught to cook and clean, to be the perfect wife to a good man. Her parents wouldn’t allow her to learn to fight, she wasn’t allowed to play with her brother. Growing up during the depression, even with all her family had, they struggled. Fighting in the war, joining the SSR, was her escape. She didn’t expect to fall in love. She hoped against it, actually. She never wanted to be the perfect child her parents wanted, the perfect woman that was expected of her. She worked so hard to get to where she was, even under Colonel Phillips, who was, for the time, considered so progressive, she had to work twice as hard to get half as far. Cue Steve Rogers. All of that hard work went out the window. It seemed to be for nothing. She cared, of course, not as much as she should have. She was in love. She knew she wasn’t the only one, she knew she didn’t have a chance. His heart was already taken, by the only other person who loved him before the serum. But then, the night at the bar. She had a chance. He cared for her. She could see it in his eyes. Then he lost his best friend. One of the only people left that he loved. After that, he was never the same person. The two of them were in love, but not the way the could have been. They could have been happy, had a good life together, but even despite her love, he did not want to live the way he used to. He believed that he fulfilled his life’s purpose. He didn’t want to die, but he may as well have. And after the war, Peggy was alone. She worked, back where she started, trying to earn respect and still getting nothing. Until, of course, she met Angie.  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Angela Martinelli grew up in America during the depression. Unlike Peggy, her family had nothing. She struggled, but she was happier. Her family supported her acting, but she was still expected to get married, be a good wife to a nice, rich man. She didn’t agree. She left. She struggled, alone this time. She worked as a waitress to get by, and it wasn’t always terrible, but it was hardly ever good. One good day was the first time she saw Peggy.  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Angie Martinelli was shocked. The most beautiful woman walked in, with her brown hair, brown eyes, and blood red lips. They talked, and within minutes, Angie was in love. She didn’t know it at the time, she thought it was just friendly. In the end, she knew, but then came LA.  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Within minutes, Peggy was lost. She stared into Angie’s eyes, and thought of her first love. She felt guilty, as if loving Angie would mean that she loved Steve any less. In her own time, she moved on, but she was too late. They lived together in that enormous mansion, and it ended too soon. She should have known it wouldn’t last.  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
The day Thompson sent Peggy to Los Angeles was one of the worst days of their lives. Peggy was forced to leave her friends, her entire life, and go to LA, maybe indefinitely. Angie was left alone in New York, realizing that she was in love. It was too late.  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Living in LA was beautiful. Never peaceful, never truly happy, but it was beautiful. The closest Peggy had come to true happiness was living in the mansion with Angie. They weren’t together, not the way they each wanted to be. Because of the way they were raised, neither believed that they could be who they wanted to be, that they could be anything more than friends. By the time they realized, it was too late. Peggy was in LA. Angie was in New York. They were both alone.  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Throughout her adventures in LA, Peggy was always busy. Despite this, she never stopped thinking about Angie. About what could have been. For so long, they had been friends, and suddenly they barely spoke anymore. It broke her heart, but there was nothing she could do. The mission always comes first.  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Angie continued working at the L&L when Peggy was gone. She didn’t need to, but it gave her something to do between auditions. A few months after Peggy left, Angie got a starring role in an off-Broadway production. It was her big break. She called Peggy a few times, spoke to Mrs. Jarvis, but Peggy was never there. She eventually stopped calling. She never knew if Peggy got her messages. Hell, she didn’t even know if Peggy was still alive. A few plays later, her acting career really took off. She was able to leave the L&L and she shot some local movies. She hoped to eventually get to Hollywood, and she did. She was excited, thinking that she could surprise Peggy, and finally tell her how she felt. She was disappointed.  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
By the time Angie got to LA, Peggy was with Daniel Sousa. She decided that pining after Angie was bringing her nothing but pain, that she would be better off keeping Angie as her best friend, that telling her wasn’t worth the risk of losing one of the only people she loved. Angie was happy for her, of course. She wanted nothing more for Peggy than a good life with someone who loved her, but she had always imagined that someone being her. And for so long, Peggy did as well.  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Peggy and Daniel didn’t last. He was insecure and she could not forget her first two loves. They decided they would be better off as friends. Peggy eventually married another man, and they were happy, but she always wondered what could have been, if only she had told Angie about her feelings.  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Angie always tried to find someone. For some time, she did. It never lasted. Society would not allow her to be with a woman, and she never imagined herself with a man. She never married, but with Peggy by her side, she was happy. She always did wonder, though, what could have been, if only she had told Peggy about her feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, let me know what you think :)


End file.
